winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Musical Show
Winx Club Musical Show is a musical show based on the Winx Club franchise. The show will begin its tour in 2014 in Italy. Synopsis The Winx Club celebrates their 10th anniversary, and Faragonda organizes a Feast with the inhabitants of Earth. For the occasion, the six fairy friends perform in a show that recounts the magic moments of their friendship with songs, choreography, and magic! Everything seems to be going well, until the Trix try to sabotage the party! Will they succeed in their endeavor? Cast * Maria Francesca Bartolomucc as Bloom * Dalila Rapicano as Flora * Denise Ceretta as Stella * Ilaria Fioravanti as Tecna * Glaucia Virdone as Aisha * Paola Mirisciotti as Musa * Serena Allegrucci as Icy * Vittoria Azzurra Maresca as Darcy * Maria Guzzon as Stormy * Barbara Castracane as the voice of Faragonda History The show was first announced in early 2014. On July 5, 2014, the cast performed a special preview of the show at the Notte Rosa Winx event. The show will premier its first show on December 6, 2014, in Naples, Italy. Musical Show dates |} Soundtrack The soundtrack has been released for this show. It can be ordered by sending an email to: info@winxlospettacolo.com. It can be purchased worldwide. The soundtrack features a new song, sung by and about the Trix, titled "Siamo Trix" (lit. "We are the Trix"). Tracklist # Il Ritmo della Libertà # Magia di Winx # La tua musica é la mia # Prova a prenderci # Insieme a me # Siamo Trix # Irraggiungibile # Siamo Sirenix # Il mondo cambierà # Invincibill Winx # Unica # Una missione Winx # Un regno e una bambina # Una voce dentro l'anima (Instrumental) Gallery WCMS Promo Photo -1.png WCMS Promo Photo 2.jpg WCMS Naples, Italy Promo Photo 3.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 5.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 4.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy.jpg WCMS - Flora's Sirenix.jpg WCMS - Bloom's Sirenix.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy Photo -2.jpg WCMS - Assisi, Italy Photo .jpg WCMS - Naples,Italy Photo -3.jpg WCMS - Crisalide Citta' Di Valentino Photo 5 .jpg .jpg WCMS Poster -1.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 1.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 2.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 3.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 4.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 5.jpg WCMS Poster1.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 1.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 2 (New(.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 3 (Performance).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 4 (Cast).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 5.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 7 (Ilaria Fioravanti).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 8 (Maria Francesa B).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 9 (Dalila R).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 10 (Paola M).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 11 (Glaucia V).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 12.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 13.jpg WCMS - The Trix!.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy SHow photo 2?.jpg WCMS 7 & 8th Feburary promo -1.jpg WCMS - Torino 7 & 8 Februrary, 2015 Promo 2.jpg WCMS Torino 7 & 8 Feburary, 2015 Promo 3.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 1.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 2.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 3.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 4.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 5.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 7.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 8.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 9.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 10.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 11.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 12.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 13.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx July 5, 2014 Photo 1 .jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 2.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 3.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 4.jpg WCMS Poster Version 2.jpg Videos Articles *Notte Rosa Winx - 5 luglio 2014! *Notte Rosa Winx 2014 *Il Musical Winx Club a TEATRO! *Winx Club Musical Show *Le date del Musical più magico dell’anno! *Con Carrefour vinci il Winx Musical Show! *Le Winx volano a Milano a G come Giocare *A SCUOLA DI MUSICAL CON LE WINX! *FAN ART del Winx Club Musical Show! * Grande Concorso Feltrinelli: “Un magico weekend da Musical” External Links *Official website *Facebook Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:Live shows